


History repeats

by PinkRoseKitty



Category: One Piece
Genre: One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoseKitty/pseuds/PinkRoseKitty
Summary: When Luffy looses to Akainu and is going to be exacuted just like Ace, his crew must come up with a way to save their captain from certain death. After all he would do the same for any of them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The burnt hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An : I do not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does. This is just a story I'm writing because I'm a fan of the series.

-=(Akainu's POV)=-

Luffy was laying on the ground beaten standing over him was fleet admiral Akainu on strict orders to capture not kill, and if the elder stars had not threatened his life then he would probably be burning a whole through straw hats chest right now instead of taking him on board the prison ship.

-=(Luffy's POV)=-

"oww my head, where am I? I'm hungry....." As Luffy said this his sight started to come back and the releaseation kicked in... He had been captured by marines... 

Luffy felt that he had sea stone handcuffs on and he was pretty sure the walls and door were sea stone too. 

It dawned on Luffy that this must have been how Ace felt... 

-=(Crew's POV)=-

"damn where did Luffy disappear off to?" Nami worried allowed

"I've been asking around and aparantly some of the towns folk heard explotions to the far side of the island" Robin said calmly

"h-he probably just got into a f-f-fight... Right?" usopp said clearly not believing that, after their captain had been gone for three days now

"I'm sure that our SUPER captain is alright but let's sail the sunny to the other side of the island to pick him up" 

"good idea" Nami said clutching her climatact 

The strawhat crew sailed to the other side of the island and as they started to aproch they saw creaters and... 

"Magma... " Zoro breathed recognising what this meant, the crew went silent for a few minutes before Usopp spoke first 

"b-but it doesn't mean HE was here... I mean maybe some other Magma logia was here... Or someone with a Magma shooting cannon... R-right?" 

"Usopp you know as well as I do that there can't be more than one Magma logia in the world!" Nami cried 

"come on this is no time to be arguing we have to find Luffy!" Chopper sculded already in walk point ready to sniff out their captain, "I mean it's LUFFY he can't be dead!" 

"Chopper's right that stubborn captain wouldn't die to anyone not.. Not even Akainu" Sanji added fermly

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the shit cook" Zoro grumbled 

Everyone split up into teams of two to find Luffy, Zoro and Chopper, Robin and Brook, Franky and Usopp and Sanji and Nami (Sanji insisted on at least protecting one of the women) 

-=(Choppers POV)=-

Chopper could smell Luffy's sent all over the battlefield but trying to follow it was just leading him in spirals, until Zoro spotted something 

"hey chopper over here!" Zoro said slightly panicked 

'Zoro-panicked wait that never happens! Well hardly ever oh-god-what-is-it?!' Choppers mind raced as he ran over to Zoro then he saw it too... 

"Luffys hat.... B-but he would never leave this!" chopper cried all hope to find luffy and see that nuthing had actually happened and they were all worried about nothing vanished in that instent, replaced by dread. 

-=(back on the Sunny 3 hours later)=-

The crew just sat there staring at the straw hat, it was slightly crumpled and chared but it was definitely Luffy's hat 

"w-w-what... W-what if... Luffy... D-d.. " Nami couldn't even finish her sentence between sobbing 

"don't you dare say that!" Zoro roared "Luffy wouldn't- Won't die on us!" 

Then again came the silence, they had spent most of the day searching for any sign that their captain was alive but there was nothing only Magma, creators, his hat and... Blood, lots of it 

"... Someone n-needs to.. Say it... What I-i-if.. if WHAT IF HE'S DEad.... WHAT DO WE do!?!" Usopp finally spoke, and for what seemed like years no one spoke until... 

"someone's coming!" Zoro said seeing another ship on the horizon coming straight for the sunny... 

"that flag! It's a revolutionary ship!" Usopp said 

-=(Sabo's POV a few minutes later)=-

Sabo could see that there was something wrong with Luffy's ship... No laughter coming from it, all of the crew were on the deck gathered around something that only when Sabo was on the ship did he notice what it was... 

"what's Luffy's straw hat doing on the floor?!" Sabo said panicked reaching into his own hat to pull out Luffy's Vivre card, to his dismay it was tiny almost gone.... 

"where. Is. My. Brother." Sabo said calmly, knowing it wasn't their fault he managed to stop himself from attacking anyone 

"wait look! That's his Vivre card Luffy-san is alive!" Brook shouted his voice shook slightly as he noticed quite how small it was 

"what do you mean? How's this" Sabo said pointing at the piece of paper "good news?!" 

"you're right normally seeing that would be about the worst news any of us could get but when we've been thinking that he might be dead for about four hours we'll happily take this" Nami retorted 

"Four hours!? What happened?" 

"well we were just relaxing on the other side of the island when Luffy went off to explore-" 

"you let him go off on his own!?!?" 

"-yes he's our captain not some helpless kid. Do you want me to finish telling you what we know or what?" Zoro damanded 

"ok ok continue" 

"Well after he didn't come back we got worried and started asking around, that's when Robin spoke to someone who said they heard something like explotions on the other side of the island, we then went to check it out and... Found this" he said holding up Luffy's straw hat "along with freshly dried Magma and blood" 

"Akianu... " Sabo breathed his fist shaking with anger "I won't let it happen again" he thought allowed in a tone that made Chopper and Usopp jump, then at exactly the wrong time a newspaper dropped into Robins lap

"oh my goodness... " Robin said in shock as she read the news 

BREAKING NEWS!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
SON OF DRAGON THE REVOLUTIONARY AND FITH EMPORER OF THE SEA,  
MONKEY D LUFFY CAPTURED! 

In a massive battle Monkey D Luffy otherwise known as 'Straw Hat' Luffy  
Captain of the straw hat pirates the swarn brother of Gol D Ace and the son of Dragon the revelationary was completely defeated by fleet admiral Akianu, his exacution will be held in three weeks time in the new the marine HQ, the location of the other strawhats is unknown at the moment though the navy promises that they will join their captain in due time.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

"what the fuck is this!" Zoro exclaimed  
"are they trying to start another war?!" 

"it seems so" Robin stated all the colour drained from her face

"Luffy..." Usopp breathed

"what do we do!?!?! We have to go save him!!!" Chopper said panicked

"those shitty marines are gonna pay for this"

"we need a plan" Robin said her voice still shaking slightly

"I have a plan. Cut every one of those damn marines into tiny pieces"

"maybe one that doesn't get use all killed Zoro" Nami replied flatly 

"there's got to be at least a few strong people who will help Luffy right? Why don't we ask them for help" Usopp chimed in

"Well you've got the full support of the revelationary army" Sabo added fermly, in a tone so that Koala knew she was not going to be able to reason with him about how that's not what they stand for, or though she had already decided she was going to help Sabo's brother in any way she could.

"wait what about that.. What did they call themselves? The ones that swore loyalty to luffy... The straw hat.. Grand fleet? I think, wouldn't this be the perfect time to contact them?" Franky added 

"I'll call them on the den-den mushi, they gave me their numbers just before we left Dressrosa" Robin said walking away to get the den-den mushi 

-=(Chapter 1 end)=-

An : I hope you enjoyed! Please forgive all the spelling and grammar mistakes...  
If people think that this is any good I might continue


	2. Enter the cannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An : reminder one piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda not me, I'm just a massive fan of the series.

-=(Bartolomeo's POV)=-

How could Luffy-senpai's Vivre card be so... Small? When it had first started burning everyone on the crew just waved it off as Luffy-senpai getting into an epic battle.. But when the card didn't get bigger for three whole days, then they had started to panic.

"B-Boss! The paper! It's h-here l-look" one of the members of the fan club gasped handing 'Black Bart'  
The paper. As soon as he read the first page he went pale. 'Luffy-senpai.. captured.. How? W-why am I worried! Peh those marines don't know who their messing with! After all it says that Zoro-senpai and the others weren't captured! We'll just have to watch and wait and when the great strawhat pirates make a move to save the future pirate King, we'll be right there to support them!-' his thoughts were cut off by the den-den mushi ringing 

"Purpurpurpur Purpurpurpur"

'who the hell is calling me right now?! They better have a damn good reason!' he thought picking up the transponder "Who the fuck do you think you are? Calling me right now!"

"My apologies Mr 'Black Bart' but I thought the agreement was that we call you if we ever need anything" came an instantly recognisable voice across the den-den mushi

"R-R-R-ROBIN-SENPAI?!?! I'm so sowy I-I didn't know it w-as you!" Bartalomao sobbed, he had just snapped at one of his idles for fuck sake!

"it's ok... We... Well judging from the state of you, you probably already know..." she trailed off. If it had been anyone else he would have sworn she was crying "about the situation..." she finally finished 

"so how are we going to save Luffy-senpai?" he responded almost instantly, she seemed taken aback at the sudden response 

"That's what we're working on now. We're trying to get hold of anyone who would help Luffy... Then... We're going to war." as she said the last word there was a fire in her eyes of pure determination. 

"who have we got so far?" 

"Just our crew, the revaluationry army and hopefully the grand fleet"

"oh yeah just the re- THE REVALUATIONRY ARMY?!" Bartalomao shouted into the transponder "oh wait of course! Luffy-senpai's dad" 

"actually it was mainly his brother.. Anyway if you could contact the rest of the fleet I'd be grateful, we still have to get into contact with the heart pirates and a few others..."

"Yes Robin-senpai! You can count on me!" and with that she hung up 

-=(??? POV)=-

"Akainu and those damn elder stars have gone too far this time..." growled the normally cheerful old man "I can't- no, I won't loose another grandson" stated Monkey D Garp his eyes full of resolve 

-=(Chapter 2 end)=-

An : I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Any constructive feedback is appreciated but please don't just comment unnecessary criticism <3


	3. Step up or fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An : reminder one piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda not me, I'm just a massive fan of the series <3

-=(Luffy's POV)=-

He didn't know how long he had been in the cold cell all he knew is he missed the sunny and his crew, at least they were safe... And besides his crew would save him! But if they saved him they could get hurt.... Ahhh thinking hurts! 

"Oi food" came a male voice as a hatch opened and a small amount of bread and water was pushed into the room he was in, said hatch then immediately shut and he was left alone in the dark again. 

The food was gone in less then a second even with the sea stone making him slower. 

"I'm hungry..." Luffy whined at the door "Sanji foo-oh right.... Gaurd guy! Food!" Luffy demanded after all there was nuthing else to do. 

-=(Zoro's POV)=-

Zoro knew that he couldn't have done anything and it was all the marines fault his captain was gone- no not gone... Missing.. No that wasn't right eather, temporarily away from his crew (He refused to say captured or beaten) -of course he knew... But it still hurt, knowing that if he was there he might have been able to help in some way... Damn it that was his job as the first mate! But he wasn't there... He was sat around sleeping! While his captain was fighting for his life!

Self pity wouldn't help now, no he needed to stay strong, while the captain is away it falls to the first mate to gide the crew. 

"Oi Robin" he called seeing the archaeologist return to the deck "how'd the call with Bartalo.. Whatever his name was... The weird barrier guy"

"He'd already heard. He's calling up the rest of the grand fleet now, should I handle Law or do you want to?" 

"No I'll handle Law, you speak with Sabo and the rest of the revolutionaries."

"got it" she said walking towards the other boat parked next to the sunny 

"oi moss head don't boss around the beautiful Robin-chwan" 

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you and your idiotic sence of chivalry pervy cook" 

"what was that you shitty swordsman?" 

"You two stop it right now!" Nami shouted from across the deck "this isn't the time!"

"That's what I was saying" Zoro grumbled as he walked off to the aquarium lounge to call Law on the den-den mushi. 

-=(Law's POV)=-

Law was a rational person. He knew that most pirates couldn't take on the fleet admiral.... But still seeing that strawhat-ya lost... It was still hard to believe... Hell his crazyness must've rubbed off on Law a little because he was considering going to bust him out - with backup and a plan of course, he hadn't lost all his brain cells while travelling with the strawhats - that damn rubber brain... How on earth did he let himself get captured?!

"Purpurpurpur Purpurpurpur Purpurpurpur" 

"hello" Law said picking up the snail's transceiver 

"Law, It's Zoro. You've probably seen the paper by now so you know what I'm asking... All I need to know is if you're in or out?" 

"I'm..." say no say you're out don't be stupid this isn't any of your business the rational part of his brain said "in" he finished "but please tell me that it isn't just my crew you're recruiting to help" 

"no, we've got two weeks until the... Deadline" Zoro finished clearly avoiding the word exacution "we've already got the revaluationaries and the grand Fleet as well as our own crew. But if you have any favors you can pull in then I'd - we'd all be grateful"

"I'll see what I can do Roronoa-ya" 

"thank you" 

'Roronoa-ya thanking me? The world really is ending...' Law thought a sweat drop appearing on his head

"so what's the plan?" Law asked 

"ok first we're going to" 

-=(Shanks's POV)=-

"captain calm down!" Ben shouted trying to stay on his feet and not get knocked down by the waves of conquers haki rolling off his captain. 

"those damn marines! I know I said I wouldn't interfere with Luffy's journey but I'm not standing by and letting them do whatever they want, Yassop get the ship ready. We're going to have a 'talk' with some marines" 

"Yassop?" 

"captain he's unconscious" Ben said a sweat drop appearing on his head 

"oh... Ops" 

-=(Zoro's POV)=-

"Nami how long will it take to sail to marine HQ from here?" 

"with most navigators? A week. I can get us there in three days" 

"good. That gives us time to prepare, I just called the heart pirates and they're in. The marines are gonna regret taking our captain"

"I'd be surprised if they don't already regret it what with how much money it takes to feed Luffy... Or if they.. A-aren't feeding him he's gonna be making some real noise right about now" Nami chuckled 

"if they haven't fed him... They are paying in blood" Sanji said lightning a cigarette

"they're paying in blood eather way crap cook" Zoro snorts 

"for once we actually agree moss head" 

-=(Alabaster)=-

"Luffy..." whispered the desert princess as she got the news, if she could she would help... But she couldn't her country wasn't strong enough to go against the world government... "please rescue him in time" she whispered to the air hoping that her nakama are all safe 

-=(Fish-man Island)=-

"Luffy-sama" cried the mermaid princess hoping beyond all hope that the pirate would pull off yet another miracle

-=(Dressrosa)=-

"Lucy..." the pinkette said "don't let this be the end of you... You still need to finish your dream right...." she talked as if he was there but in truth she knew that there was nuthing she could do. Leo and the other members of the grand fleet had already left she could only send them and prey that they would succeed

-=(Water 7)=-

"big bro...." Kiwi whispered "no he'll be fine... They survived Enies lobby over two years ago... They can win! They have to..."

-=(The Sakura Kingdom)=-

"that stupid brat! How'd he let himself get caught like this! He... He better get out of this alive" Doctor Kureha shouted but trailed off, she would never agmit that she was worried for her son - or that he was even her son - to anyone, but if that strawhat brat was captured she'd bet the secret formula for her eternal youth that her son would go to save him

-=(Cocoyashi Village)=-

"Genzo-san! Calm down! Nami isn't even directly in danger right now!" Nojiko shouted trying to stop her adoptive father from charging a nearby marine base

"but they hurt the boy who saved us! The one who saved Nami! And if you think for one second she isn't going to risk her life saving him, you're wrong" 

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm just saying that there's no point in you getting yourself killed!" 

-=(The Baratie)=-

"that damn brat getting himself captured... Who does he think he is making everyone worry like that..." Zeff grumbled to himself trying not to think about how Sanji will definitely be changing head first into a battle with the marines

-=(Syrup Village)=-

"Usopp-san" Kaya worried grasping the paper "save Luffy-san" 

-=(Shimotsuki Village)=-

The master of the dojo had been acting slightly off ever since the newspaper came... It seemed like he was worried... But he couldn't be worried about pirates! Not their sensei... But then what was it?

-=(Dawn Island)=-

Dadan grasped the newspaper tightly "no.." the word came out in a choked whisper "how dare they try and take the last of my boys away.... Luffy you better exape or I'll never forgive you.." Dadan didn't even care that there were other people in the bar, Makino was taking things even worse then she was and well... The other bandits weren't much better 

-=(Chapter 3 End)=-

An : thank you to everyone who's been reading my story so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to include this to explain why people like Vivi and Rebecca aren't helping, the simple answer is that they can't risk their countries no matter how much they would like to.


	4. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An : please remember, I don't own (or claim to own) one piece. This is just something I'm doing for fun with no monatery gain.

-=(Chopper's POV)=-

The Sunny was too quiet without Luffy... Chopper didn't like it. It had already been a week since Luffy was caught and it was even longer ago then that that Chopper had last seen his captain. When he saw the Vivre card all he could think about was how Luffy was badly injured and he couldn't do anything... The last time he felt this powerless was when Ace- he didn't want to finish that thought. 

When it came to meals the atmosphere felt even worse. Even though they complained when Luffy did it any of them would love to see a rubber arm stretch across the table and steal their food. 

What made things even weirder was with Luffy away Zoro had stopped napping and instead taken on a more captain like role, it seemed like he, Nami and Robin had taken charge - though come to think of it, it wasn't much of a change for Nami

-=(Robin's POV one week before the exacution)=-

The the gathered alliance were all preparing to set sail after, all not everyone had a talented navigator like Nami, the revaluationaries had already done reconicencse so they knew where Luffy would be

They had all decided that rushing into impell down was a bad idea on the first day, after all according to the  
revelutionaries - who had been informed by Ivankov - it was a miracle that even someone like Luffy survived so how could the weeker crew members? 

No the best option was marine HQ where they could go all out without collapsing tones of stone onto their heads. 

Robin was broken out of her thoughts when Chopper walked up to her and sat on her lap 

"Are you ok Chopper?" She asked softly, looking at the young boy who had Luffy's hat hugged tightly against his chest 

"no... I should be able to help him.... He's hurt.. He could even be d-dying i-" she cut him off pulling him into a hug 

"we're going to rescue him ok. Just like he did for us" 

"r-right!" Chopper lightened up a little, still holding the straw hat close to his chest 

-=(Sabo's POV)=-

Sabo was training like crazy, he needed to get stronger. Losing this fight was not an option. Because if he lost this fight... He'd lose his little brother. He kicked the training dummy across the room in frustration. Why the hell did the marines always try and take away everything? First his memory, then Ace... Now they were trying to take Luffy. He'd always been the calm brother but now he was at his ropes end. He was going to find those marines - especially Akainu - and show that no one messes with his family

-=(Zoro's POV)=-

They were now only one days travel away from marine HQ. Soon, he promised himself, soon they would rescue their captain and all would be right again. Of course he'd beet the shit out of Luffy - once Chopper said his health was ok- for scaring everyone so much, but first Zoro needed to focus on rescuing him.

-=(Chapter 4 end)=-


	5. The storm that would shake the world part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An : again I do not own one piece or any of it's amazing characters sadly...

-=(Luffy's POV)=-

Luffy had decided he didn't like impell down very much. The food was bad and there was hardly any of it; everything was boring. He just sat in his cell for most of the day. The rest was spent being interrogated about where his crew were, which was stupid cause why would he tell the stupid marines where his nakama were? Especially when he'd be saved by them any day now he just knew it.

Sadly that day didn't come and he was dragged out of his cell, 'I can't leave! What if they show up a few minutes late?! Like I did...' he thought as he desperately struggled to get out of the gaurds grip. After minutes of struggling the guards managed to overwhlm him in his weakened state and he was transported to the exacution grounds.

-=(3rd person POV)=-

It was finally time, only an hour to go before Monkey D Luffy would be exacuted. The marines knew that some of his allies would try and save him however if a Yonko and his entire crew couldn't save someone then how would some rookie pirates manage to? They stood no chance so the marines only had to gather some of their forces. The ones they did gather were not to be underestimated though, first of all fleet admiral Akainu was there ready to kill anyone who tried to get in his way, then there were two of the Admirals, Kizaru and Fujitora (one of the admirals had to go to kill a pirate crew going by the name of the Gin pirates as they had punched a celestial dragon for unknown reasons a day before the scheduled exacution) next there were enough war ships to perform a buster call ten times over, as well as almost all of the vice admirals, and around twenty pasifistas and last but not least hundreds of thousands of marine soldiers.

Everything was quiet as Monkey D Luffy walked up to the exacution platform, the world were holding their breath. This was the man who burned Enies Lobby to the ground, the swarn brother of Gol D Ace, the son of Monkey D Dragon. Was his life really about to end? Watching from a video den-den mushi sure made it look like it however there were some among the crowds who disagreed.

After minutes of silence three ships appeared from the ocean. They had the flag of the revaluationries, not even a second later - before anyone could react - the ship of the Strawhat pirates, the ship of the Heart pirates, the Ship of the Barto club, five Kuja pirate ships and a few ships that seemed to be carrying the strawhats mark, all surfaced. 

"Fleet admiral s-sir I think we may have underestimated how meny alliances Strawhat Luffy has made.." a nameless marine stuttered as he faced the fleet admiral 

"no matter. The exacution will just have to be sped up" Akainu growled raising his hand to kill strawhat Luffy, but before he could her was stopped by a wall of flames "W-what?!" the fleet admiral said in shock looking like he had just seen a ghost 

"SABO!" Luffy cried from where he was chained down, he could see his brother racing towards him in a marine uniform? 

"sorry for getting here late Lu!" Sabo said casually as if he hadn't just stopped a fleet admiral in his tracks 

"nope you got here just in time! Is the rest of my crew here?" 

"of course they are Lu. I just went ahead and disguised myself as a marine so I could stop him" the last word Sabo spat out with so much venom that even Magellon would die from it

-=(Chapter 5 end)=-

An: sorry to end it on a cliff hanger... Kinda... Eh you got me I'm not sorry but I'll see you in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed.


	6. The storm that would shake the world part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An : I don't own one piece

-=(The crew's POV two hours earlier)=-

"Sabo's successfully infiltrated the marines so he should be able to get Luffy out of there if Akainu trys anything" Koala informed the strawhats and their meny allies on the deck of the thousand sunny 

"thanks Koala, everyone's ship's should already be coated so get ready to order your crew's to dive." Nami ordered

"yes ma'am" they replied saluting 'why are we saluting to her?' meny of them thought 'she's not even a captain...'

"well. Get to work!" she shouted 

"r-right!" 

-=(3rd person POV now)=-

"everyone!" Zoro shouted "you know what to do!" the second he finished talking, Chopper, Franky and Brook sped forward as if to clear a path in the marines with Nami, Robin and Usopp using long range attacks to support them. 

Soon their allies joined in as well, with the Kuja pirates firing haki infused arrows at the marines while Hancock and her sisters chargerd in to help on the front lines. The heart pirates mainly stood back treating any wounded, Law seemed to be saving his energy for something. Bartalomao was creating barriers to stop the marines from being able to return fire, while the rest of his crew joined the front lines, as well as the rest of the grand fleet who eather joined the front lines or protected the ships, the one exception was Leo and some of his crew as they had already set out before the war to sabotage the marines warships and canons. 

For the most part the revaluationries stayed on their ships preparing for fase two while a choice few members went to help the strawhats (read : Ivankov and Koala refused to stay on the ship and not help sabo and the others) 

Soon after the allied forces started their attack Akainu ordered the admirals to attack full force. This resulted in Kizaru attempting to teleport onto the strawhats ship to take down the members who were previding cover fire and Fujitora flying on a clump of stone to go over and crush the members who were advancing only for them both to be blocked by Sanji and Zoro respectively. 

"oh ho ho looks like black leg Sanji wishes to get in my way how scary..." Kizaru drawled in the most sarcastic voice you will ever hear

"save the sarcasm. Perhaps someone will appreciate it in your next life" Sanji said while lightning his cigarette 

"Roronoa" 

"Fujitora"

"Let us begin" 

the two swordsmen exchanged few words orthough for anyone who knew them well enough you could tell the meaning behind them. There was an entire conversation going on just through the tone that they both used 

'I am sorry but this is my job'

'I understand but don't think I'll go easy on you old man'

'I'd be offended if you did' 

-=(Chapter 6 end)=-

An : sorry it took so long for this chapter but life's been really busy, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
